teslorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Forgotten Isles: Roscrea, Cathnoquey, Yneslea, and Esrionet
Note From Eis Vuur Warden to the Head of the Imperial Geographic Society, Circa 4E 19: The following seems to be an excerpt from the Pocket Guide to the Empire, Fourth Edition. However, no such edition exists yet! It was given to me from Brother Wardein of the Cult of the Ancestor Moth, who refused to tell me where exactly he himself got it from. It concerns the islands that were conquered in the failed Invasion of Akavir, apparently, and is dated around 4E 220 – centuries in the future! I myself are...let's say, far capable of seeing the 220 year of the Fourth Era due to my unfortunate condition (which the Society helps me protect). I must take this and show it to my colleagues (Flavi, Rennus, gro-Makoza and others come to mind) whenever I have the time. They would love to discuss such a fine! Meanwhile, I leave the original copy to you madame. It should be a very...interesting...read. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Within the Padomaic Ocean lies four islands that have been mostly forgotten by the Mede Dynasty as of the Fourth Era practically, despite moderate amounts of trading with each of them. They are only loosely integrated into the Empire, but are entirely left to their own devices with no support from the Mede Dynasty. The Forgotten Isles were brought under Tamrielic sway during Uriel V’s failed Invasion of Akavir in the second century of the Third Era. Used as launching points for the Imperial Navy (which consisted of all nine provinces) to attack the kingdom of the Tsaesci, these islands were discovered to be inhabited by new races that (at the moment) willingly aided in the invasion. These kingdoms themselves held no love for the Akavir and so aided the Septim Dynasty in the invaded. However, when the invasion attempt failed, the Third Empire seem to almost completely forget about these landmasses. But nothing can be truly forgotten, if one looks in the right places. ROSCREA AND ITS HISTORY The island known as Roscrea was conquered by Uriel V in 3E 271, and was the first of the Forgotten Isles to become apart of the Empire. North of Skyrim and close to the ancient land of Atmora, this land shared many of its geographic features with both places and the Imperial Navy discovered a semi-frozen land dotted with pine trees and natural ice rivers. When the ships moored on the coast of Roscrea, they discovered tribes of unnaturally pale humans that were at least an astonishing height of seven feet (for the adults). Decorated with intricate tattoos and herding livestock, the legion was surprised to find that they spoke ancient Nordic. Luckily among the men there were a few of Nord stock that were able to converse with these natives, but they had no name for their people and merely allowed the Empire to occupy their land, fascinated by the superior weapons and armor the soldiers wore. Because of this, scholars deduce that the tribes are descended from the mating of ancient Atmorans and Giants, explaining their primitive sentience. During the Akavir Campaign the Atmoriants (what the men began to call them) were slowly taught Tamrielic and basic academics, and submitted to Imperial authority. CATHNOQUEY AND ITS HISTORY The island chain known collectively as Cathnoquey was conquered by Uriel V in 3E 276 was the second of the Forgotten Isles conquered by Uriel V during the Akavir Campaign, and is the most strange and incredible. It is also the one with the least amount of information on it, and thus the only thing we have is mere speculation. Apparently, Cathnoquey is host to Chimer that were entirely unaffected by the ‘curse’ that turned the mainland Chimer into the present day Dunmer of Morrowind. It is also host to a race of men known as the ‘Keptu’, but are not related to the Keptu of Hammerfell. There are few records concerning this island, but it is known that the chain is host to a number of Imperial research sites and that is all. YNESLEA AND ITS HISTORY The two islands known together as Yneslea was conquered by the Imperial Navy by order of Uriel V in 3E 279, and was the third Forgotten Isle that was contacted by the Third Empire. Both islands had landings from the Imperial Navy, which began exploring in earnest. They were surprised by what they found. The Tamrielians were soon contacted by a race of creatures that resembled humanoid bats. After a few moments of difficulty, the creatures revealed themselves as the Echmer (Echo People) and the only inhabitants of Yneslea. And while these Echmer called themselves mer rest be assured they are not elves; they may have a Merish body structure (which is interesting) but they are most certainly beast-folk. The Echmer lived in underground cities, similar to the extinct Dwemer. In 3E 288, a short skirmish happened between the Echmeri and the Legion that was stationed there over some unknown incident. The Imperial Navy was forced to quell the uprising on the island, which contributed heavily to the Invasion’s failure. ESRIONET AND ITS HISTORY The island known as Esrionet was the last of the Forgotten Isles to be conquered, being pulled into the Empire in 3E 284. The closest of the islands to Akavir, it became the main base for Uriel’s campaign. Unlike the other islands, Esrionet actually fought against the Third Empire’s colonization of their land. The residents of the isle were men of with the skin the color of dust, led by their Prince Bashomon, fought against the Imperial Navy but soon realized that their weapons were simply not up to par with Tamriel’s. Bashomon surrendered his kingdom to the Third Empire, and the minor war ended. According to records kept on Esrionet, the race of men were apparently the aboriginal humans that were native to Morrowind in ancient times, similar to the Nedes. When the Chimer (who later became the Dunmer) arrived in ancient Morrowind, they quickly displaced the more primitive men and drove them away from their land. These men (who presently call themselves the Esri) eventually found their way to the present day Esrionet, where they stayed. CURRENT EVENTS As of 4E 220 not much is known about the Forgotten Isles. The one with the most traffic with the mainland is Roscrea, as it’s a part of Solitude. It is unknown if that island is being affected by the Civil War of Skyrim, but it does show Empire support. Esrionet does some trading with the Empire, but it seems to be having troubles at home. Yneslea and Cathnoquey have steady trading with Tamriel, but have become isolationist in nature. Nevertheless, all four islands have ambassadors that visit an embassy in the Imperial City and have not formally announce any secession from the Empire. It is unknown if the Empire or the Aldmeri Dominion ever came into conflict again that these island kingdoms will be consulted. Whatever the matter, the Forgotten Isles seem to have branched off from Tamriel and are now following their own future. Category:Yneslea Category:Roscrea Category:Cathnoquey Category:Esrionet Category:IceFireWarden